


Understanding

by Cryst4lB34st



Series: Gods as Dragons [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Development, Dislike of Astrid, HTTY first movie, Hints of Mental Disorders?, Loki POV, Loki as Toothless, Loki develops crush, maybe ooc?, one-shot?, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryst4lB34st/pseuds/Cryst4lB34st
Summary: Banished, rather than imprisoned. Loki needs to learn a lesson in the form of a monster. Years went by, and soon he was spared by a mortal boy that he couldn't help but compare himself to. Is it possible for this boy to help him understand what he is missing?





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction is a rewrite of a story on my Fanfiction.net account which this story has also been posted on.

_Thoughts_

_"Dragon's talking."_

Understanding (Rewritten)

The sound of footsteps echoed in the vast halls of Valhalla, The oldest prince, Thor lead ahead of the escort of the captured Trickster God. Thoughts ran rampant in his mind as he tried to think of his pleas to lessen Loki's punishment, but he couldn't help but frown. His younger brother, Loki, glared daggers at his backside as four Guards surrounded him and to ensure he couldn't escape. His bonds weakened his magic, and he kept his shudders contained as it tore him apart from the inside. He glanced around his surroundings once again and realized that the group had reached the throne room when he was pre-occupied in his pain.

Odin sat in his large throne with his wife by his side. The Allfather stared at Loki and gestured for one of the guards to take off the mouthpiece that prevented him from changing any of his incantations. Loki stretched his jaw muscles after his gag was removed and he allowed a shiver to run up his spine when a little bit of his magic was returned to him. Taking a deep breath, he mustered up his glare at the Allfather and waited for him to say something first. Odin shifted on his throne before he opened his mouth to begin the judgment.

Loki stayed silent when Odin announced his crimes in a loud voice; he rolled his eyes on every off tangent and couldn't help a few witty comments escaping his lips. He saw his false father eyebrow twitching in rage, and he just allowed a smile to settle on his handsome features, with a glance around the room he saw Thor's features settling into horror and the woman that had raised him and taught him her arts looked upset. Loki let the smile slipped for her sakes and waited for Odin to say something to further the topic. Loki briefly wondered if he would have his lips sowed again and his hands bound between plates of metal that ate away at his magic. Or would they kill him? He paused at that thought; he has many enemies through the nine realms thanks to his actions and if the Allfather decides that Loki should perish for all his crimes well – he will not beg for mercy.

"Loki…" Odin started in a calm voice that didn't match his angered features, "I have thought long and hard before your arrival on a suitable punishment for your actions. I have thought imprisonment but found that would only make you bitter towards me, your brother and all of Valhalla, and it is far too lenient of a punishment. I have thought of sowing your lips and bind your hands and body, but I find that to be too cruel and would only further your hatred so, I will do to you what I've done to Thor." Odin said as he stood up. Thor tensed, and Loki thought that if he becomes a mortal, then he would have no protection from those that the Trickster God has harmed in Midgard, he would have nothing and had to become humbled like his brother Thor.

"You have presented yourself as a monster too all the realms. You have killed your blood father and attempted to destroy all the Frost Giants and their realm, you had communed with one of our many enemies and tried to take over Midgard in your mad quest for power and to rule over something that isn't your birthright. You have displayed many feats of Wrath and Greed, and for this, you shall take on the form of your sins." Magic twisted in Odin's hands as he stepped closer to Loki and the Trickster God froze to his spot. "You will become what you have cursed Fafnir to become, you will take on the form of a monster until you have learned your lesson in that form." Loki felt his throat tighten and his mouth gone dry. In one quick gesture, Odin cast his curse upon his second child and winced at the scream that tore from his throat.

"You are not worthy of your titles nor the magic you wield." Then the curse was finished, and the guards pointed their weapons at the now midnight colored reptilian that stood in the hall. Thor backed up slightly and stared wide-eyed at his brother's new form. The dragon growled low in its chest, it stumbled every once a while with its new limbs, and its tail and wings twitched. When the reptile opened its eyes to reveal glowing toxic green irises and its pupils were in slits. Loki growled in its new forms throat and opened its maw as it roared at Odin. Odin stayed in his spot and lifted his spear at the new creature before him.

"I cast you out Monster!" then with a new wave of magic Loki grunted when he felt it hit him causing the world around him to grow black. The next thing that Loki managed to process was the feeling of falling and the wind wiping at him. Loki opened his eyes and saw the ocean coming even closer, and he forced his new limps to move. He felt the muscles in his wings stretch as he opened them and then readjusted his body to allow the gushing wind to catch under it. This helped slow his descent and then maneuvering his body once again he felt his claws trail in the water before forcing his body higher above the sea water. When he was finally leveled above the sea, he relaxed his body and glided through the air, letting out a breath through his maw he rested his frame slightly and looked around his surroundings with interest. There was no land anywhere, and Loki doesn't know where in the nine realms he is in but hopefully if he came across any nation, he could make a guess of where and when he is.

As Loki soared through the air he ventured into a foggy area and forced himself to slow his flight to avoid destroyed ships and once look at them he growled low in his throat when he saw the longships. He was in Midgard, and because of the serpent looking designs, he must guess he is in the time of the Vikings. Continuing his flight, he came across a small rocky island and landed on the shore. Being cautious he ventured further on the island until he started hearing whispers. Shaking his head, he took another glance until he saw another reptile, but this one looked more monstrous with beautiful aquatic colors blending into its frame. The other dragon stared at him before disappearing into the mountain, and he followed only to hear the whispers grow louder. Closing his eyes, he tried to block the song out, but without his magic, he found his mental barriers have weakened considerably.

Soon he was dead center of the nest, and he slowly became enthralled under the music.

It took Loki some time to break through the Monarchs mind control which he learned that he needs some incredible distance between him and the nest to rebuild his mental barriers. As time progressed, he has earned his draconic name – Night Fury; the offspring of lightning and death. Loki snorted at the creativity of the Viking Midgardians, but it was better than the majority of the species names he has heard during his exile. As the days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months, Loki started to realize that he may never regain his magic or his form. Then he started counting the years in his exile and Loki gave up any hope of breaking out of Odin's punishment and soon he just fell into depression.

In his depression Loki learned the nest inner workings; he learned when and where the nest hunts and why they dropped all their raids into the monarchs gapping maw. He learned of her cruelty and wished of her demise, he learned of the victims and hoped Hel is merciful on them. It wasn't until three centuries later that Loki was given a chance of rectifying his mistakes when he was shot down from the air during a raid at night. The pain and shock snapped the last bit of control of the monarch's song, but his celebrations were short-lived as he descends to the forest – snarling and struggling in his bonds. Upon crashing into the trees, Loki yelped at the pain and kept his movements to a minimal; allowing the pain to turn into a burning ache slowly.

For the rest of the night, Loki laid where he crashed; his eyes closed as he ponders his future and if he would survive this time. Loki couldn't help but feel there may have been some things that he could've done differently – if he were more in control of his emotions, still wouldn't have tried to destroy the Frost Giants or their homeworld and he would've let Thor returned. Loki knew deep down he isn't a good ruler as he came to believe – he was manipulative and treated everyone as pawns, Thor wouldn't throw away his people, but Loki did. It wasn't until he heard quiet footsteps slowly walking towards him with the smell of steel in the air and a thundering heartbeat pounding against his ear that pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I did it…" A quiet voice spoke out, "I caught a Dragon!" then he felt a footstep on him as the mortal started to praise himself. Loki snapped and opened his eyes, he twisted his body to bite the foot off only to feel the rough twine pull back at him and a burning feeling is returning ten-fold. Loki growled in his throat and lay back to his original position; releasing a deep sigh he stared at where the mortal was and saw him slowly return to his vision.

The mortal was no more a child; perhaps fourteen or fifteen and he looked nothing like the other Vikings from his village. Loki nose flared to catch the teenagers' scent, and he was hit with the smell of clay, sandalwood, and strawberries. The small, lanky mortal clutches a dagger; his forest green eyes stared into toxic green, and his expression shifted into determination.

"I-I'm going to kill you," he stutters at first before he took a deep breath and spoke louder. "I'm going to bring your heart to my father, and he'll be proud of me for once!" Loki breath halted; he found the situation ironic; one was he is going to die by his favorite weapon and two the mortal before he wanted nothing more but approval by his peers and would do anything to get it. For once the god turned dragon gave up by closing his eyes and lying back, he had a hope of returning to Asgard and if his death meant bringing another honor then so be it.

But as the second's tick by, he heard a deep sigh followed by the sound of a rope being cut through that his eyes snapped open. Questions started to flood into the dragon's mind, but he pushed them back when he felt the last piece of rope loosen; with his freedom, Loki twisted his body as he intended before and reached out with his claw to push the mortal down by the large boulder. He heard a gasp and saw large forest green eyes staring back at him when he felt his teeth descend from his gums, but he paused. He stared at the mortal, and for a moment he saw himself in the mortal; his breath got caught in his throat, and he couldn't move his head or claws to tear him apart, so he just roared a threat and left.

Loki stretched his wings to flee, and when he felt the winds sweep under them, he flapped them and managed to get some air, but he quickly fell into a cove and crashed into the pond that rests in the center. When the Night Fury resurfaced, he blinked and took in his surroundings then he swims to shore, stretching his wings Loki looked at them to see he hasn't received any damage and when inspecting at his tail fin, he gave a low growl. One of his tail fins was missing, and it significantly affected his flight, Loki continued to snarl as he paced around the cove and gave each object a scrutinizing glare.

Loki plotted ways of getting out of the cove that ranged from climbing and flapping of his wings. It would be a day later that he gave up on trying to leave the inlet and accepted it as his gravesite until he picked up on a familiar scent that caused his pupils to turn into slits. Slowly he went to one of many hiding spots in the cove and watched the teenager walk in with a shield but abandoned it when it got stuck between the two large rocks. The mortal continued into the inlet, cautiously glancing around. When he made a full turn around the mortal stood there slightly confused on how he lost a giant black dragon, Loki took his chance to stalk his prey; ready to pounce until the mortal turned around and jumped at the sight of him.

The mortal stayed tensed until he took out a raw fish from his fur coat and Loki tilted his head at the offering and slowly walked forward, about to accept it until the smell of steel hit his nose. Backing away he growled until the mortal revealed the dagger and slowly taking it off his belt. He dropped it, and Loki could only watch in confusion until the mortal re-picked it up with his foot and tossed the weapon into the pond. A splashing sound resonated in the cove and Loki relaxed and just stared at the mortal waiting for his next move. The dragon couldn't smell any more weapons on him, and there wasn't any poison, and Loki knew he was far stronger than the mortal to be defeated in single combat with a just fist. The mortal offered the raw fish again, and Loki thought for a moment, the green-eyed forest boy took away his flight and nearly killed him with his favorite weapon should warrant his death but…the the same boy is offering the god turned dragon a sacrifice. Taking the risk, Loki approached the offering and opened his mouth.

"Toothless?" the teen said in a confused voice, and Loki looked at him, "I could've sworn you had- "his sharp teeth ascended from his gums and took the fish away from the offering hand and when he did this, he heard a yelp before the child fell back in surprise. Loki swallowed the fish whole and gave a low rumbling sound in his throat that sounded so much like a laugh, and he stopped when the mortal chuckled. "Okay, I disserved that one."

Loki snorted; the mortal disserved a lot more than that. Then the mortal stared at him with fascination and Loki shifted under the stare. He felt like he was being dissected with a careful hand and entirely judged by his looks and animalistic attitude. Loki quickly thought up another prank to detour the mortal, and he approached him. The chestnut hair boy backed away, afraid if the dragon would eat him, instead he was greeted with the dragon hacking up a half-digested fish into his lap. Loki then sat back on his hind legs and gave an expectant look, and he expected the mortal to throw the leftover into the pond in disgust; instead, he watched as the mortal took a bite.

 _What a strange boy…_ Loki couldn't help thinking as the child smiled at him. After the moment has passed the mortal hand reached out to touch him and Loki tensed at this and gave a low growl, cringing under the worshipping gaze before he fled to the other side of the cove to rest. At first, he thought the mortal would take the hint and leave, but he doesn't; no instead the mortal followed him around the cover. Studying him every time he wanted to rest, it wasn't until Loki heard charcoal against the paper that stirred his curiosity. He strolled over when the mortal is too preoccupied in his book and looked at the drawing of himself when he was resting.

That is when Loki started to see the intelligence that the mortal boy had and decided to show what knowledge he had. To say it only turned out to be amusing to the human but in the end, Loki succumbs to the offered hand and retreated. He stayed in the cove all night and pondered his current path once again for the fifth time that day, his toxic green eyes glancing up to the night sky, and he appreciated the beautiful stars that decorated it. Loki gave a sigh and laid his head down and stared directly at the pond, the dragon felt depressed, and he wished the mortal would return to entertain and worship him once more.

The mortal returned in the evening the next day with a large basket of offerings and a strange contraption wrapped in leather. Curiosity stirred the mischievous god as he approached, he did smell some steel but nothing that would kill him, the mortal opened the basket and kicked it over, and Loki watched the offering slide towards him. Loki shivered; it felt strange being worshipped without using any force but that feeling was short lived when he smelled something poisonous.

 _He is trying to kill me!_  Loki thought, and his teeth descended once more until the mortal searched through the offerings and pulled out a black and yellow eel. The dragon growled, and the mortal throws it away from them while commenting that he doesn't like eels either. Loki took this as an apology, letting out a snort he began to eat the offering as the mortal snuck around him to his tail. He felt pressure on it but ignored it until he felt something being strapped to his rear. Loki stopped eating his offering, his wings slightly stretched, and he turned his head slightly only to feel something familiar. Loki eyes widened, and his wingspan is fully stretched out as he gave a running start, he heard a shout before Loki leaped up into the air; The Night Fury got frustrated when he started to lose control only to regain it at the last minute. Happiness filled him when he realized his flight was returned to him.

"I did it!" he heard the mortal cheer, and he looked at him before he used his tail to fling him into the pond beneath them. This was a mistake; Loki instantly lost control within seconds, and he crashed into the lake beneath him. When he resurfaced, he heard the mortal cheer once more, and he stared at him. Loki felt irritated; he had to rely on a Midgardian to give his flight back until he has it all together until then he will have to play his cards carefully and manipulate the mortal to have his complete loyalty. After the mortal looked over the contraption, he made he wrote down some notes in his leather book of what adjustments he needs to make and left when it became dusk, and once again Loki lay in his spot pondering about his future.

However, he didn't think about the future as much as he hoped since his mind kept going to the mortal. When the boy entered the cove earlier that day, he picked up another dragon's scent and base on the earthy smell he can guess the dragon is a Gronckle. Loki growled low in his throat, and his irises became slits at the thought of another dragon trying to take away his worshipper, but he quickly pushed that thought away since the giant one-tracked minded beast aren't gods and would rather eat the mortals than have them pamper them. Loki closed his eyes and fell asleep, and his dreams were filled with chaos, blood, and screams. He forced himself awake when dawn was barely in view; due to his current predicament, Loki has come to appreciate the quiet, serene view Midgard has to offer.

Loki spent the majority of the day wondering around the cove and examining the strange leather contraption strapped to his tail. He watched it open from gravity and admired the exact replication of his tail fin. Loki applauded the careful leather stitching and the placement of each metal component of his tail until the boy's scent entered the cove. The god turned dragon stood up until he smelled a few more lingering scents on his potential worshipper; his eyes became slits, and his nostrils widened when he breathed deeply. One smell of ice and snow mixed in with rosemary, and the other felt somewhat of a Hiccup but harsher and distinctly feminine. Loki held the growl that bubbled in his throat, and he had to force his body to relax when the teenager approached him as he carried another leather contraption of his but this time it's a saddle.

Loki stared at it before he began moving away from the teenager; he didn't want to be ridden by the thing, and he went on a full-on sprint around the cove to avoid the blasted thing. The mortal stopped a few pegs from him and breathing heavily as sweat slid down his face, his pupils dilated from the rush of adrenaline that rushed through his body. He gave a sighed and stood at his full height examining the dragon and Loki, in turn, observing him. He can tell the Viking is thinking of a way to get the saddle on him and to say Loki thought of every outcome with the Trickster god being victorious.

"I guess you don't want to fly again do you Toothless?" the mortal started, and the ebony dragon paused at the question and started to think his answer. He does want to fly again, to feel the rush of freedom on his scales and to get as far away from the island, the monarchs' nest and everything else but his time on land made him remember.

 _"You're smarter than you look, mortal,"_  Loki grumbled as he continued to glare. His body language is still tense, but he slowly approaches the mortal and the leather saddle that he probably hand-crafted. Loki's toxic green eyes narrowed on the seat and admired each careful stitch and thoughtful design choices for it; the saddle is sleek to complement his form and look smooth looking as not to irritate his scales when he is flying. Loki can tell the leather is weightless, and the few straps it has is meant to ensure that the rider doesn't fall off…much like horses. Toxic green eyes glanced at the creator of the saddle once more and examined his frame; the mortal is thin and small and is nothing like the giant brutish villagers from his clan.

The mortal smiled at his grumbling, and Loki knew the other couldn't understand, so he gave one quick thought as his gaze landed back on the saddle. He could deny the mounting and forever be landlocked, or he can accept it and have the mortal assist him flying once more as a unit rather than solitary.  _"Fine,"_  Loki growled and approached the mortal; he saw the beaming smile and the thanks in those forest green eyes that somehow sent warmth through his heart. Loki endured the strapping as the mortal rattled on the possible adjustments to make to it to make the flying experience smoother and without hindrance. After that, the test flights began for the two to learn on to sync with each other and this is the part that irritated the Trickster god the most. Loki knows how to fly, after all, he could take any shape with his magic, so it wasn't difficult to adjust to the current body he has now, but the mortal doesn't know how dragons fly, how the wind currents can shift but most importantly the mortal doesn't know how to react without thinking.

The visit ended a lot shorter than the Night Fury would've liked; the mortal left with the saddle and a few more notes in his little leather-bound sketchbook but before the teenager disappeared, he started to scratch Loki behind the ear. At first, Loki wanted to bite off his hand until he lost all control of his body when the sensation of pleasure filled his body and he was forced to go with it until he felt a tingling sensation and collapsed on the ground with a pleased groan. When Loki regained consciousness, he noticed that it was dusk and that the mortal boy is gone which upsets him significantly.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months as the two trained together; Loki learned a little about his mortal, and in return, the mortal saw past the monstrous exterior and saw an intellectual being. Sometimes before the day truly begins and the Vikings are still asleep the young teenager would come into the cove with a few of his books and read to Loki; it was a pleasant experience. No training or adjustments needed to be made to the saddle or for them to learn how to fly in sync; it was like this. Soon it became harder for Loki to bear the mortal leaving him in the cove and even harder for him to wait for his return when thoughts always raced in his mind during the nights.

 _Will he return?_  He always does, every day and sometimes late depending on his situation at home.

 _Is he alright?_  He saw the boy come in with part of his clothing scorch on his right side and the ebony dragon freaked out when he found the scent and burns matching to a Zippleback. Loki made a mental note to see that dragon and make him pay.

 _Is he mine to keep?_  Loki thought this over, of course, he does use his brother's name in his prays but as far as Loki can tell the teenager doesn't pray much to the war side of Asgard but more to the intellectual side of it – no matter how small.

As the night passed and when the mortal returned with an updated version of the saddle but this time a little hook and leather rod is connecting to him and it. It was meant to prevent him from falling off like the few previous times as safety insurance, and Loki is thankful for it. It increased their trust in each other and helped them when they're flying. The moment was surreal when the two were learning on how to operate together until they crashed into the ground for the umpteenth time. Though the crash site was a field full of 'dragon nip' as his mortal later called it; Loki was mesmerized by the smell, and he cursed his animal instinct overriding his logical one.

When his mortal managed to break him away from the nip, Loki couldn't help but focus on the teen. He noticed details and saw shades of colors; he noticed his fluffy hair that he kept nuzzling his face in much to his mortal's dismay (and in his embarrassment later). He saw too many things that made him fall even further; like his soft skin or lavishing scent or the way his mortal's eyes sparkle with happiness that Loki would tear worlds apart to keep it there. After the effects wore off the Trickster God thought genuinely on their relationship. He wanted more but knew he couldn't have it, so he'll protect his charge.

Once his mortal returned with new improvements to the saddle and much to Loki's amusement the mortal blushes furiously whenever the dragon places his head on top of that fluffy chestnut hair.

Loki waits patiently for the saddle to be strapped on, eager to take flight once more and to pray that this session would go smoothly. Loki watches his mortal tied a rope to a post and ripping a piece of paper from his leather-bound book. When the two were hovering in the air, the dragon purred and felt his nerves calm. He didn't mind his mortal motion his tail to sway against the breeze, but he miscalculated which caused them to crash once again. But this crash causes the safety net his mortal establishes to get stuck and binding the two; Of course, the tool needed is in the Village which means his human had to stay long past dusk for them to sneak into the said village.

"Okay bud, just stay quiet until I can find the tool to fix this." His mortal said before they entered the village and from there Loki learned that the town viewed him as a prodigy in dragon fighting. This caused his curiosity to spark as he glanced up to his rider; has his potential worshipper been using their training exercises to fend off dragons. If so then it was a non-threatening method that caused less bloodshed on both sides and more so trust. But it also meant that his rider could be taken away by another dragon and Loki nearly growled at that.

When the two reached the blacksmiths' shop, the mortal stopped when he heard a female voice outside the shop and Loki looked in the direction of the sound. The same feminine scent wafted into his nostrils, and the ebony dragon can tell it was the same smell that accompanies his rider along with some other dragon. Loki made a quick decision and shoved his mortal outside to confront the women while he searches the shop until he found the tool.

"Oh, hi Astrid…" he heard his mortal hesitantly spoke, and that is when the female Viking started questioning him. Loki rolled his eyes at the dramatic way the female was making the situation; when the women continued, he clenched his teeth to prevent him from growling and jumping out to tear the woman apart. How DARE she threatened his mortal like that?! When he found the device, his rider describe he picked it up and turned towards the wooden windows and instantly knew his passenger was having problems fending off the female persistence, so he had enough of the lame excuse of stalling and yanked his rider into the store.

Of course, his rider gave off an unmanly yelp when Loki pulled him through the window and right in the saddle; Loki left quickly before the female can investigate. Of course, both the mortal –  _Hiccup_  – Loki reminded himself the name as he strolled through the forest at night. Loki realized Hiccup's strange behavior would only cause the female that was interrogating his rider to look further into his rider's peculiar attitude.

"My dad wants me to kill dragons…" Hiccup started, and Loki pace slowed down, "He made me go into dragon-fighting school while he's off finding this…this nest to destroy it and prevent any more raids on our village." His rider murmured; Loki felt the other forehead touch the back of his head as if his rider is resting. "I don't want to fight dragons anymore…I don't want to fit in a village where my very name mocked and used to disgracing my father." Loki stopped just before they reached the cove. "For once I want to run away…I want to forget this place and explore the world outside this island; I want to experience the feeling of warmth rather than the icy frost." Loki swallowed, "Will you take me away from here and explore the vast world out there?"

For a moment nobody moved until the ebony dragon looked at his rider and nodded.

Hiccup stayed in the cove that night and Loki watched over him, he made sure he stayed warm and out of danger of freezing by keeping the other's body near his and under his wing. For once Loki is relaxed and fell asleep without any nightmares plaguing his mind. There was no lingering sound of the monarch's music, and Loki felt free to set up his barriers to prevent the bitches mind control. However, Loki did dream.

He dreamt he was in a female mortal guise with shocking toxic green eyes that glared right through people's very beings, with long raven black hair and ivory, flawless skin. That she wore green and gold and appeared out of nowhere and strolled through the village at broad daylight and causing everyone to stare at her in wonder, she would hear them whispering if she was a witch or a goddess from Valhalla roaming their small village for something significant. She would ignore every male that approached her and flirted with her while their wives are standing next to them until she saw him; her brilliant rider is crafting tools of war with careful, diligent hands that are covered by small scars. She would watch him until he notices her and asks if she needed any assistance and she would present him her favorite knife, dull from age and unused ever since she forged her blades.

She would watch her Hiccup stutter and blush as the other mortals of his village stood around and watch her flirt with him, as she chatted with him when he sharpens her finely crafted blade and fixes its loose handle before returning it to her, but she can tell he was admiring the cool artwork of it. Then she would take his hand and kiss them, leaving green lipstick on his hard knuckles and thank him for his brilliance and patience before disappearing once more. Sometimes Loki dreams shifted to where she contested with the female from earlier but images her resembling Thor base on eavesdropping; all for Hiccups attention. She would win by giving him books to increase his knowledge, have meaningful conversations and view him more as he deserves. She wouldn't look at him as a screw-up but rather an intellectual being that can help his village by making it prosper and be  _ **more**_.

Then she would take his boyhood and make him hers and carry his child. Yes, a lovely dream for the Trickster God. But daylight came, and he woke up from his desire to look upon the still sleeping Hiccup, for a moment he thought of letting the other slumber a bit longer, but people will start to wonder where his mortal is, so he wakes him. Hiccup, of course, wasn't happy to wake up so early but when he realized his situation, his attitude changed rather quickly and gathered the saddle before running off and leaving the ebony dragon to his loneliness.

Loki spent that day restlessly wondering around the cove. He scanned the same lake he dived into for food plenty of times, climbed the trees to survey potential hiding spots and even manage to and ways to trap unsuspecting deer to ease his hunger and clean his pallet of fish. However, he must find ways to keep his mind off the position of the sun or else he'll go mad from waiting or his human to return.

When Hiccup returned with the adjustments, Loki didn't complain or caused any problems as the saddle strapped on, and a few gear tests made. To say the God turned dragon was a little nervous because of the mere fact that they're going out to large open bodies of water to practice their flight. Loki shook off the nervousness that settled in the pit of his stomach and ignored his pounding heart in favor of getting off the ground with Hiccup; so far, the flight was smooth with his rider reading over his tail positions. Loki paid attention along followed the direction he was supposed to go for him to ram into large formations of rocks because his rider put in the wrong angle for his tail or didn't think ahead about his surroundings.

It got to the point that Loki had to smack him across the face with his short ears and let out a soft growl to show his irritation couldn't be ignored anymore. But that ended up causing his rider to lose his cheat sheet and when his passenger tried to reclaim it, he ended up unhooked from the seat. At first, Loki was confused when he saw his rider a little forward above him, but soon warning bells were ringing when he recognizes that the two were falling towards the ocean. Loki roared in fright, and when he reached for his rider, his body ended up twisting around in circles. Loki tried to gain control of his movement only to feel that he smacked something with his tail, and he winced at the sound his rider made from it. He began to panic from the lack of control, desperately trying to open his wings – tried to decrease his decent. Then Hiccups voice pierced through his panic attack; homing in on it he followed his rider's directions and the feel of calloused, human hands helped bring back a sense of control.

When his rider reconnected himself to the saddle the two moved into position to stabilize their flight. Loki growled low in his throat when he managed to gain control and quickly spread his wings in hopes of slowing down their speed, but it was too late when the two were heading straight into an area filled with ridged obstacles. Loki huffed and allowed his instincts to take over, but he did notice the slight movement on top of him as he flapped his wings, the shift in his rider's body language and the sheer confidence to pass through unharmed. The sensation was indescribable; no words can recreate or describe the feeling that Loki is experiencing as the two flew as one; dodging each rocky surface that came into sight without out hesitance. The two – Loki has determined – were inseparable.

When the open ocean became apparent, Loki let loose the breath he was holding and flew steadily, and he heard his rider shout in happiness. Loki couldn't help the smile forming his lips and the pride that swelled up in his chest. Opening his maw, Loki let loose a roar only to realize that he blasted several feet in front of them and leaving a cloud of smoke and fire. Loki clamped his maw shut to contain his snicker when he heard his mortal reaction.

Hours have passed after the near-death experience, and the two have decided to land on an island; while his rider gathered materials for the campfire Loki went by the shore and looked at the shifting waters for some easy prey. Moving part of his body in the shifting waters; Loki eyes narrowed into slits as he watched for movement and when one victim got to close, he snapped his maw on it and caught it. After he caught the fish he walked near his rider and opened his, and the fish fell out of his mouth, squirming in an attempt to get oxygen in its gills only to suffocate moments later. This process went on until Loki deemed, they had enough fish to eat, and he lay down by the fire with his rider up against his body.

They sat like this in silence, watching the sun settle in the distance. Loki lazily gazed at his rider before he felt another smile curl at his lips, sitting a bit he started to hack up his recently swallowed fish. When the half-eaten fish landed on the ground, Loki looked at his rider expectantly and ended up smirking when his passenger looked at the half-eaten, uncooked fish. Of course, he denied it politely, but the expression wasn't one you tagged as polite.

Loki didn't bother to conceal his smirk; the smell of Hiccups cooking reminded him that he hasn't eaten since that morning and he happily allowed some basic instinct to take hold as he swallowed the meal whole. These moments, Loki will treasure them – were the conflict between dragons and mortals isn't at the top of his mortal mind, and Loki isn't bothered by his past insecurities. Here, they're both equal.

Loki raised his head when he heard a large amount of flapping heading towards, Loki felt his eyes narrow into slits, and his ears perked to see how many were flying towards them. Loki relaxed a little when he saw a pack of Terrible Terrors heading towards them; however, he cringed at the strange squeaking of their voices. Loki ignored them for the most part until he noticed one of his meals' moving unnaturally; patiently he waited for the Terror to reveal itself before he reclaimed his lunch in one gulp and snickered at the reaction. Then the little bastard decided to bristle up and challenge him, and Loki stared at the smaller dragon with a new expression. He waited for the tiny dragon to inhale with its maw wide open, and he quickly spat a little blast into the waiting mouth.

With a light chuckle he watched the tiny dragon fall over with a puff of smoke left its mouth. Loki then realized his mortal was talking and turned his head only to the other watching with a thoughtful look. He watched the tiny dragon cuddling next to his mortal, and soon the other dragons followed what Loki believes is their pack leader and snuggled next to his mortal. Loki glared at them but had to keep the growl down and went back to eating fish – missing the taste of cook fish.

"Everything we know about you guys is…wrong…" Loki's heart fluttered at the thoughtful sentence Hiccup said. Loki pondered if he had his powers back would he reveal himself to his rider? Would he risk their fragile relationship? No – Loki immediately answered; he will protect his passenger even if it's from himself.

However, all good things come to an end, and the two flew back to the cove that Loki is slowly starting to hate how isolated it is. His rider took off the saddle, and Loki realized how naked he feels without it and when Hiccup left a thought slowly dawned on him. He is entirely dependent on this mortal – not for his flight or food the other so often brings him but his company. That night felt far too lonely for his likings, and he didn't sleep at all.

As the hours went on Loki became restless to the point, he had to move around to ignore the boredom that was building up from just lying around and pondering about his current path. His thought process suddenly stopped when an unknown scent invaded the cove; out of instinct he went to one of many hiding places and watched for the unknown entity. He didn't have to wait for long when he saw a blonde female walk into the cove, her stance tense as her blue eyes scanned the bay for answers. She brandished her two-handed ax and continued forward; Loki instantly knew he didn't like this mortal; after all, she reminded him far too much of Thor.

"I know someone's here! So, come out, I want answers!" Loki couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes; this mortal must be lacking brain power if she believes someone would come out of hiding because she demands it. The mortal female huffed and continued forward, and Loki took his time studying her; the scent was vaguely familiar, and it would take a while for him to recognize her, but he can tell that she is furious about something. Loki continued to hide and decided to wait until she leaves before, he came out, but she didn't; instead, she climb the large boulder that rested in the cove and sat there, sharpening her weapon in what seems to be out of habit. Loki bit back his growl, he didn't want this mortal here for he knew she was one of strength and not intelligence and to him she was trespassing.

Loki quickly changed his mind and readied himself to attack and kill his target, but his actions again halted when his rider came into the cove. His calming scent subtly entering before it was nearly overpowered by the aggressive female smell. His voice called out in what sounds to be sadness and hopelessness.

"We're leaving buddy!" The black dragon's frame locked up; he knew he couldn't just waltz right out there and leave his rider behind to get whatever interrogation the blonde female has planned. So, he took the opportunity to sneak up to catch the female by surprise but sadly she moved from her original spot and Loki had to move slowly not to alert her, but the mortal female became aware that something else was with them. He observed her actions, and he felt his pupils become slits.

He watched her  **harm**  his Hiccup. A growl slipped pass and his frame tensed and his teeth unsheathe from his gums.

The female turned around and saw him; bloodlust contorted her facial features because she threw his rider out of the way and brandished her ax. Loki's rational mind was cut off by his primal one, and he couldn't stop the growl that escaped his chest when Hiccup cried out, he jumped at the female to get her on her back and rip her apart, but she rolled out of it and swung her ax. The two danced for a few seconds, trying to catch the other off-guard but Hiccup entered the fray between the two. His hands pushed down on Loki's head, and it helped soothed his beastie nature because in a matter of seconds his rational mind returned, and he just stood there; body posed to attack and his toxic green eyes glaring at the other mortal. He can tell his irises were still in slits because everything around the female was blurry but her.

Loki paid no mind to the two's shouting, but it became apparent that whatever choice Hiccup made caused her to run off and out of their sanctuary. Loki relaxed and grunted as he turned around to the saddle and waited for Hiccup to strap it on, so they can leave.

"Toothless!" Loki then realized that his rider was still talking, but it was directed at him since the female had left and he then set all his attention on him. Hiccup appeared to be panicked and was close to tears and to be honest; Loki doesn't know how to handle this situation, but he relied on his memory on how his moth-Frigga dealt with this. Slowly he approached his moral and sat back on his haunches and hugged his mortal close to him. The position was uncomfortable in this form, but Loki didn't change it no matter how much his muscles screamed.

"We need to change her mind Toothless." Loki had to stop the growl that was rising in his throat, he then turned his head and looked at the saddle and reluctantly released his rider and just stood next to the object; occasionally gesturing to it so they can leave this island behind. His rider shook his head then he crossed his arms as he held his ground. "We need to convince her that not all dragons are what we were raised to believe." Loki huffed.

 _"She won't listen, Hiccup!"_  Loki grumbled back.  _"Let's leave this forsaken place and go explore! We can find places that you'd never believe, discover lost knowledge and even learn about dragons; we won't learn them here…these kinds of people will never listen!"_  Loki tried to reason. Hiccup shook his head, not understanding the growls and snarls but he could guess the argument the other was presenting.

"If we leave then it would only enforce their thought process of dragons. We must stay and try to reason with them! Toothless please, ever since my birth I was known as the screw-up, the laughing stock the one that disgraced my father who is a great chieftain. But since I met you, I realized that not everything they said is true. You're not an animal that is meant to be detained or killed…your intelligent creatures with a different culture than us…not monsters sent by the gods…" Loki couldn't think a counter, and that gave his rider freedom to continue his little speech, "Please Toothless…you's the best thing that happened to me…my only friend and the only reason I'm successful right now…without you I would be dead when I entered dragon killing school, so I beg you…help me before Astrid tells them then I will lose you…I will lose the only friend that the gods have gifted me…" Loki looked away. He could easily say no, but there was nowhere to hide on this island, so he reluctantly growled his answer back.

_"Fine…"_

It wasn't hard to find the female since her putrid odor stuck in the air, but it was pleasing to hear her scream in fright when he grabbed her and dropped her on the highest branch. Loki couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face, but he stayed vigilant in case the female attacked his rider to escape, but for now, he'll let his passenger work things out. Loki scanned his area just in case for any other surprises, but he didn't miss the female's insult. Loki must prevent the growl he came up and posed his body to fly, but a thought crawled its way into his head.

Loki waited for the female to settle on the saddle and he opened his wingspan a little wider.

"Okay, buddy, nice and slow." Yeah – no. Loki took off with incredible speed, and the female mortal screams caused him to smile wider. He performed tricks that the two worked on in their spare time. Hoping the female would fall to her death and be rid of the nuisance once and for all.

"Thanks for nothing you useless reptile." Loki let out what seemed to be his version of laughing. He continued his tortuous flight pattern until his acute hearing caught the female apologizing and begging for this to end. Finally having mercy, he evened out his light pattern and flew causally. The full moon revealed the stars and the beauty of it is highly appreciated.

"It's beautiful…" the female muttered.

"It is…" Hiccup followed, and Loki paid them no mind. Then Loki felt a headache rising, his wings fluttered, and he narrows his eyes as the layers, he built up started to break down. Soon he recognized a voice humming in the back of his mind. Loki body staggered, and he tried to turn around and fly away from the monarchs' control, but he was already in the fog. The mortal's shouts of surprise muffled, and Loki felt his body move on its own. He struggled to regain control, and by the time he did, he was already deep in the Monarch's lair.

Loki body locked up, and he scanned his surroundings, he saw some dragons looking at the humans that are sitting on his back with curiosity, but many others were staring down into the red abyss. Loki swallowed and backed up when the Monarch large head shot out of the hole and took the poor Gronkle whole.

"Is that human meat I smell?" the scratchy sound of her voice made several dragons jump into the air, and when she moved to attack Loki, he was fast enough to avoid her maw. Keeping track of the chaos, he used the other dragons to fly around so the Queen would munch on them and when the open air greeted him, he sped up his speed – not bothering to look back. He flew at breakneck speeds to the island that held Hiccup's village, the cursed cove, safety, and freedom.

Loki collapsed as soon the feeling of grass hits his paws, and he breathed heavily; his ears twitch from the loud argument the two mortals are having, and Loki looked over to Hiccup. His head is buzzing from the encounter and plans to rebuild his carefully built walls later this evening.

"Why can't we tell them how to find the dragon's nest?!" the female almost screamed and Loki's patience with her is already thin as it is. But the reply left Loki thought the process was running in loops.

"I can't because they'll take Toothless away." Hiccup argued, and the third member raised his head from the ground to stare at the two humans.

"Do you seriously care about a dragon more than your village?!" The female looked betrayed, and she crossed her arms like an air of authority seemed to surround her – so much about her character Loki is quick to despise.

"Yes…" silence filled the area, and Loki looked away from the group. So many thoughts clouded his mind that it became difficult to sort them. Loki rubbed his face with a paw and got off the ground with a huff, his wings partly open to help his balance. Then he realized he was still trembling, and the beating of his heart didn't slow down – narrowing his eyes he tried to find the source of his nerves, but the answer didn't reveal itself.

Thankfully the two didn't continue their argument, and the female went on her way to the village. Hiccup is lying on Loki's back; exhausted from the day's emotional events. Loki walked around the cove, enjoying the silence between them and listening to the noises the forest offered to fill the void. These little sounds helped prevent Loki from over-thinking, over-analyzing everything but it was growing far too hard to just…ignore it. Loki pondered what would happen in the future; he considered what would happen to Hiccup may not be around to distract the single being or when Hiccup's on danger and Loki isn't there to protect him.

Hiccup didn't bother to return to his village that night since it was far too dark to navigate his way back and Loki did the same thing, he did the first time his rider stayed with him. It became natural for Loki to let down his guard around his passenger, it felt…relaxing. Loki looked up at the stars, looking for any signs that this isn't going to end well but when he saw none, he allowed exhaustion to take over and soon sleep. Once more dreaming about a distant future and imagining his hopes and what his heart wants.

When Loki fell into a deep sleep, a figure stepped out of the shadows and towards them, a warm smile resting on her old features. So many centuries watching and unable to do anything for her child she has become depressed, but since this mortal creation, she became hopeful once more. Her eyes rested on the human her adopted child held so protectively, and she can see her handiwork in this boy's creation. She has recognized the many threads the Norn's have presented here, but one took her attention more – one was her child is redeemed, and this boy significantly rewarded in the future. Yes, the two suffered far too long for her liking, but now all things will change.

So, she waited…she'll wait for as long the fate the threads have given her happened.

When morning came, Loki woke up to see Hiccup panicking; he watched his rider walk back and forth in the cove, mumbling all his worries with tears threatening to fall from his brilliant eyes. Loki allowed him this before he brought his rider back to reality and for a moment Loki thought of keeping Hiccup here. Loki wanted to keep Hiccup by his side; away from those that would throw their children at danger to teach them survival. Loki had to force his stubby claws into the ground to ground himself from acting on his emotions. Hiccup mumbled a little and Loki had to force himself to push Hiccup towards the two rock formations. Hiccup paused and looked at Loki for a moment, trying to decipher him once more then he gave a sad smile.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but before he can say anything Loki growled.  _Don't you dare say goodbye!_  Loki thought bitterly  _If you say goodbye then I will never let you leave…_  he then carefully nudged his rider to the exit. "Just…Just come back to me. Okay?" Loki grumbled as his passenger is gone, restraining from making any motion that meant goodbye thus going Loki to fight his inner demons, he wondered around the cove in thought as he always did; he knew these kinds of mindset Hiccup's village comes from. They were warriors; they valued strength over intelligence. He feared that one of those villagers is going to get him killed.

If Hiccup was born in the time were the Avengers existed, he would've been accepted and valued, but he wasn't. Loki growled as he walked around the cove; he felt frustrated that he couldn't think of anything to assist his rider but wait for him to come back victorious. Though he didn't question his rider's capabilities, he is just worried about this feeling that is stirring in his gut that something will happen.

Loki couldn't calm himself; his gut kept telling that something will happen and that he needs to buy his rider's side to protect him. Loki grumbled, his fight or flight instincts kept his muscles loose enough to act if needed. His eyes darted around the cove and tried to find some way out without the use of his flight, but any attempt only made him growl in irritation. He needed to leave this place and find Hiccup; he didn't know why but he just needed to be there and protect him from some unknown threat.

"My son," Loki paused in his tracks, his body tense and ears twitching. Slowly turning to towards the soothing voice and feeling his own heart skip a beat from the sight of the woman that has raised him since he was adopted, that taught him how to control his magic, the only one that still treated and cared for him. "Loki, I heard you have managed to get a friend," Frigga said with a sad smile and approached him. She slowly lifted her hand and scratched the ear closest to her. "Thor is constantly asking what you're doing and growing impatient for your return." She informed, and Loki huffed and turned his head, his eyes became slits when a loud sound vibrated throughout the forest. His ears twitched upon hearing his rider shouting the name he gave him.

"He's in danger…" Frigga said, and Loki rushed to the direction his rider left and flapped his wings, when his body hits the rocky walls, he forced his stubby claws in the formation and attempted to climb up. He felt his muscles screaming in protest, Loki grunted and pushed away from the wall and attempted again, each time getting closer and closer to the top. Frigga watched and felt her heartache, lifting a hand she used a little of her magic to give her son a budge to the top. She watched her son run towards the Viking village to save his mortal from death. "Both of you will face many trails in the future my son." Then she looked to the sky, the Bifrost opening on her to take her back home, "But you two will preserver."

Adrenaline was coursing through him as he ran towards the village, his rider's distressed cries forcing him to push his body past their limits. Loki ignored the stinging pain of each branch scraping against his scales, he forced himself to focus on his rider's scent and when he ran through the village and towards the massive dome that has an iron cage above it. He had to tell himself to focus on one objective and tried not to think of the arena like film. He vaguely remembered hearing the cries of shocked mortals as he bolted through them and how many jumped out of the way when he charged his breath attack. He didn't even allow the smoke to clear as he delved into the cage to attack the Monstrous Nightmare and allow his rider to escape with his life past the departed iron door with the blonde's scent drifting past it. The fight was brief as sharp teeth pierced into each other's scales and claws ripped scales and flesh off. The two growled at each other with the Nightmare wondering the other's hostility and Loki promising a painful demise.

The more massive dragon backed away and looked up to see the hole in the roof and took his chance to escape from his foul imprisonment. Loki jumps up and bites the other tail in warning and the Monstrous Nightmare yelps in return, quick to gain altitude too flee from the overprotective, flightless Night Furry. However, the victor short lived because as soon as he made a motion towards Hiccup, the Vikings that was watching the battle quickly jumped between them with weapons and shields. Loki barely had time to go on the defensive when the villagers launch their attack on him. He only whacked them away from him and his path to Hiccup when a larger man stepped forward. His scent flooded the arena, and it told Loki everything he needed to know.

This man whose scent is so much related to his mortal, his rider, his Hiccup. He gave a fierce roar, and he violently shoved the man away and charged his breath. Loki vision shifted a bit to see Odin before him, to make him pay and destroy him but another scent cut through and somewhat calmed Loki's nerves.

"Toothless don't!" Hiccups' voice yanked Loki's bloodlust away, and he did stop and look towards his rider. He saw the fear and worry etched onto his face, but he was forced behind the other others as Loki over swarmed and shackled. He thrashed, and Hiccup tried to stop them only to be pulled away by the larger Viking and dragged away from the arena. Anger seething from him and Loki feared for his rider's life, and despite all his thrashing he was shackled and tossed inside one of the windowless cages and left in the darkness. Loki could barely move, and no matter how much he strained his ears he could scarcely hear Hiccup.

It would be moments until he collapsed from the exhaustion that adrenaline has brought, only to hear a cluster of laughter coming from another cell and Loki heard such laughter before. The shrill and prideful laughter can just come from a Nasty Nadder and how Loki hates that bread of dragon with a passion.

 _"Oh, how the terrifying dragon has fallen!"_ The Nadder snorted.  _"He's finally been captured by a bunch of lowlife land walkers much less! A Mere bunch of 'mortals' finally gotten the 'Trickster God'! This is so priceless!"_  the Nadder continued giving that annoying shrilled laughter and Loki felt a growl rumble in his chest. He wants to rip this dragon apart.  _"Oh, the great and terrifying Tooth-"_

 _"You should shut your maw considering your no better."_  Loki ear perked. Strange that a Gronckle would stand up to a Nadder. Those rock eating dragons are generally peaceful and would forgive about anything.  _"If I remember correctly you got captured with a fishing net that nearly tore your wing. Not only that you've been here longer than any of us other than the Nightmare. I doubt he has gotten far."_  And like that Loki heard a commotion as they brought back the nightmare that escaped not even moments ago. Loki surmised that he wounded the Monstrous Nightmare enough for him to get captured but didn't put past the Vikings not to feed the dragons so close to the battle. After the commotion died down and the Nightmare disgruntled huffs became silence.

 _"At least we're all back together. Cell buddies."_  Another hissed before a voice followed close  _"Stop it. No one is going to become friends no matter what you say. Face it, we all practically hate each other and only have to deal with each other because we'll go mad if we don't communicate."_  Ah, so there was a Zippleback here. That would explain why his rider smelled like morning breath when he came by the cove. After that Loki zoned the other dragons chatter out and glared at the door; he can tell the metal is too thick to blast through, and even if he could he was still chained down and muzzled.

Loki thoughts swirled with the images of his rider, how scared the boy looked and how that expression wrenched his insides. He didn't like that fearful expression that his mortal has on, he instead sees him smiling or thinking. Loki closed his eyes and tried to picture his rider bathed in sunlight with a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes whenever he figured out a puzzle; then his musing snapped when the door to his cage opened to reveal several Vikings geared for war and Loki felt his heart sank.

Is this the moment he is going to be slain, if so, would he be able to reawaken in Valhalla? No, Odin, no doubt blocked all his attempts of returning home. Several men and woman pulled him out of his cage, and he can hear the peanut gallery musing overshadowed by the shouts the Vikings gave. He was then forced onto a wooden, wheeled contraption that halted his movements; his only response was to growl since he couldn't bite or lash out at them.

"Get this beast on the ships; we'll see if he takes us to the dragon's nest." Loki felt his heart sank, his split irises looking straight at the large Viking Chief that threw his child in a cage to be torn to shreds and didn't bother to heed his progeny thoughts. Loki kept the growl low as the larger Viking glared into his eyes, unwavering and not backing down and for once Loki didn't back down and kept his eyes locked with the mortal. "Let's see if Hiccup is right about this." His blood froze, his rider has betrayed the secret to the Dragon's nest and has brought this fate upon himself. But Loki knew that Hiccup has a gambling problem, the kid couldn't keep a secret or lie whenever someone challenges him under suspicion. The villagers pulled the machine to the boats, and Loki saw his rider running towards them only to be stopped by an obese Viking whose hand and leg replaced by prosthetics. Loki strained to hear them and even struggled a bit in his attempt to return to his riders' side, but the chief; Hiccups father walked to the boy and had a few choice words.

Loki couldn't tell what was said, but his rider's expression said it all; hurt and distressed and the Trickster God couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't break through the chains or thick wood that is keeping him trapped and whatever noise he made ignored as some pitiful attempt of escaping the inevitable. His rider was then left there, staring blankly at the warriors prepared their ships and set sail. Although Loki couldn't see Hiccups expression, he knows his passenger is hurting as profoundly as he is in that moment.

The Vikings have been sailing for hours towards the direction of the foreboding misty seas and jagged rocks, Loki can tell they passed the border when he began to hear that lullaby whispered in his ear and despite his struggles, he still led them to it. Even though he couldn't fly towards the sound Hiccup's father steered the longship towards the rocky shores of the Monarch's nest. Upon arriving every able-bodied Viking began to work on setting up a front for their battle against the Dragon's that have stolen and killed them over the centuries. Loki glared at them and felt his body burn with hatred to these fools; he knows this quest is suicide and that they stand no chance against the might and build of the Monarch that lives inside.

He stayed on the exact ship and watched as weapons are carted off onto the rocky shore and set up to face the rocky wall. Loki knew the inside of that mountain is hollow and there would be hundreds of dragons nesting inside, not only that they may flee and leave the mortals to die and the Queen to reinstate her domain plus additional territory. The sun was high in the sky by the time the Vikings said they were ready for battle and after they managed to collapse the side of the mountain Loki felt fear crawl through his being.

 _"I see you brought me a full course meal."_  Her voice scratched inside his skull. It was causing a headache, and he struggled against the restraints to get free from her control, her annoying voice but even more so from death that awaits him.  _"Such a shame I must end you."_  Then her massive form came burrowing out from the opening and Loki watched helplessly of how all the Viking tried to flee from her. Before they can retaliate with their catapults, she opened her maw and spat out the fire before they could even fire them.

Then she turned her attention to the longships that they were running too, and Loki eyes widened. Fire spewed once more and coated the vessel, many Vikings jumped off them and dived into the water and Loki is trapped, no doubt fated to drown in the deep blue. Loki watched helplessly as the flames licked upward as the massive dragoness attack the scrambling, stranded Vikings. The Vikings are stubborn, and they fought back then when the Monarch once more reared again to breathe fire at her. Then she was hit with a blast of flames that caused her to look at the new threat.

 _"Who dares challenge me?!"_  Four dragons soared past her and Loki blinked from shock. He looked at each breed of dragon and realized that they were the same breeds that were stuck in cages when he left. How did his rider gain their corporations so quickly much less willing to fight the Monarch? He watched as the Zippleback gain the attention of the Queen with crazed laughter and their big claims of how fun it only is driven at their mentality that matched the twins. The Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare attacked the side of the large Queens as their Viking riders made noises with their shield and weapons to disorientate her.

Then the blue Nadder flew towards him with the blonde female in tow and his rider behind her. Loki gave a muffled chirp at the sight of him and promptly ignored the blue Nadder words after the brunette jumped off.

"Go and help the others!" Hiccup shouted at the two and Astrid stirred her dragon back to the fight with the Monarch. The first thing his mortal did was took off the muzzle before trying to yank on the chains to get him free by then it was too late. The wood cracked apart from the flames eating them and Loki bound sank to the bottom of the ocean with ship debris falling around him. The boy swam down to him, his eyes wide open and he began to yank on the chain to see if it would come loose only to waste what little oxygen he has. Loki watched when Hiccup suddenly became limp and slowly to drift away in the water, and despite his struggles, he couldn't save his rider from drowning. Only he saw another swim down into the depths and quickly grab his passenger, the dragon blinked at the sight of the Chief when he fast swims to the surface. It took a couple of essential minutes, and Loki glared at the form once more when it came near him, the two glared at each other before the large human moved and broke him free of his chains.

Loki blinked before using his mighty wings to give him a burst of speed, and he grabs the Chief as he swims to the surface to where he saw him deposit his rider. Upon exiting the water, Hiccup looked up to him with a bright smile, and Loki leg went of the Chief and walked past him to survey the battle. It didn't look good when he looked back to his rider and motioned his head.  _"Let's go."_  Loki had enough; it was time to end this Monarchs reign.

"You got it bud." Hiccup smiled and ran to Loki and hopped onto the saddle and began to latch the hook onto his belt. Loki turned his head when his rider's father ran up to them and began to converse with his mortal.

"-I'm sorry…for everything." Loki blinked and looked back to the Chief. He was apologizing to his son and from the short time that he has met this mortal he seemed like the most stubborn, infuriating man he has ever met (arguably). "You don't have to go up there you know." Loki blinks, and he can hear the concern in his voice, how much he genuinely cares for his rider's wellbeing.

"We're Vikings, and it's an occupational hazard." Loki managed not to snort at this and tried not to ruin the moment between father and son. Then Loki heart swelled for his rider when he heard the words that Hiccup had longed to hear.

"I'm proud to call you my son." After savoring the moment and the thanks and he jumped into the air Loki appreciated the feeling of flight once more. They were in sync and turned around just in time when hiccup's cousin rescued by the twins. Loki pulled his wings closer, and the air whistled around him, he can hear the fury behind the Queen's roar and watched her open her maw, sucking in a long, large breath to devour the blue Nadder and her blonde rider. The whistling grew louder, and Loki felt his blast build in his body then, and then he released it and watched with a satisfying glee that it hit into her open maw.

They moved towards the screaming female and Loki begrudgingly caught her from falling to her death, and when he looked down, she was smiling at him, no doubt high on adrenaline and the surviving her close encounter with death. Maneuvering her, so she was walking on land when he released her Loki turned his attention back to the great Monarch. Flying around her his rider noted the wings folded on her back and Loki gladly flew long enough for that distinctive whistling sound to trigger before releasing his blast once more and knocking the giant dragon to the ground.

 _"Your dead Loki Odinsson!"_  Then she got up and opened her large wings as the two turned around and began flying away towards the foggy, rocky formation. Hiccup's heart thundered in his ear, and it strangely kept Loki focused as the two flew around rock formations as the more massive dragon gave chase and using her thicker skull to bash into these formations with ease. They passed the crowd of Vikings cheering for them, and Loki felt several emotions that flickered too fast for him to recognize.

"Okay Toothless, time to disappear." Then the peddle gave a distinct jingle, and the two shot upwards as his rider shouted he encourages. Loki moves out of the way of the Queen's fire, and they disappeared into the thick, dark clouds. Loki kept track of the more massive dragon, her coloring too distinct to blend into the dark clouds than his black scales did.

 _"Come out and face me, cowards!_ " She grumbled and looked around the thick clouds for any hint or trace of the two. Loki felt Hiccup press his body closer to his own and whispered into his ear to aim for the spread wings. Loki grin, he knew what his rider planned for victory and it was somewhat tactical. So as the queen hovered the distinct whistle only lasted a second or two, and she screamed when a blast burned through her broad wings. Roaring she turned to the source of the explosion, but Loki is too fast, and he has gotten more shots off at the Queen's wings. Six precisely, back to back and it lit up the sky as if lightning was attacking the dragon. Then the Queen panic and began spewing fire in every direction, hoping to hit her adversaries and Loki grunted as he felt the flames lick at his fins.

Then in sudden realization, the fake tailfin caught on fire, and Loki wondered how long the two would be able to stay in the sky before they ungraciously fall out of it to their deaths. Hiccup words calmed his mind and kept him on target and avoiding her powerful jaw the two-nosedived towards the earth with the more massive dragon following close behind and gaining speed due to her size and weight. He can hear the queen seething behind him and with bated breath listened to his cue. Quickly turning around Loki fired one more blast into the more massive dragon maw and like the Terrible Terrors from their earlier experience the Queen's inside was being cooked, and she opened her wings wide in hopes to recover. But this only widens the wholes as the Loki moved above her to avoid her colliding to the earth.

Then a sudden burst of heat and massive sound of body exploding. Hiccup tried changing the tail fins position but that causes the tail to break fall off, and Loki felt his heart plummet once more. Loki heard his rider repeatedly say no and they saw the tail too late, Loki moved his paws up to brace himself only to get his passenger knocked off upon impact. Noticing this, he turned around to his falling mortal and reached out with both paws as he pushed his wings to their limits and feeling his entire body hurting. The flames gathered around them, and Loki tasted copper in his mouth when he latched onto one of his rider's feet to pull him into his embrace. Wrapping his body and wings around his passenger Loki shielded him from the worst of the flames and the impact to the rocky shore.

The flames slowly gave way to ash, and Loki laid on the shore, still completely holding his rider. The boy's heartbeat silently and that calmed Loki enough not to go on a rampage, but the smell of his rider's blood made him sick to his stomach. Then he heard yelling, and Loki made sure that his wings entirely covered his passenger from sight and the ash. Slowly taking a breath and closing his eyes to allow the sweet warmth of victory cover him he moved onto his side to stop himself from applying his full weight onto his rider. He knew the tail destroyed and Hiccup needs to make another one, one that is sturdier and better flame resistant. He heard the chief slump onto his knees and mumbling to himself but refusing to open his eyes to greet the growing crowed toothless moved his head and sniffed his rider hair once more. In case that he never sees him again, then he opens his eyes and is greeted to the sight of the chief and every Viking of hiccup's little village in the background along with the four dragons that were no doubt imprisoned by them and dragged to fight the Queen upon their release.

Loki stared at the Chief and heard him mumble an apology; one should never outlive their child. With that, he opened his wings and revealed his unconscious rider in his limbs, the boy's father blinked in surprise and reached out as Loki lets him take his passenger and watches him press his head onto the boy's chest and listens to his heartbeat. Alive. His rider is breathing, and everyone celebrates not only their victory against the Monarch, but the Chieftain progeny is still breathing.

The Chieftain thanks him for keeping his son alive through the entire battle which his only reply was a low grumble at best that is still another Viking ruined the moment and pointed out his missing limb which Loki turned away at that and looked guilty about not saving all of him. The Vikings tried to salvage what they could to get back home, and the five other riders got onto their dragons and took some Viking's back to Berk on a long flight that they no doubt wouldn't think impossible unless you were fighting one of the damn things to get them to let go of your livestock.

Soon more dragons joined in to assist, and Loki felt overwhelmed when they came to him for permission to join his flock. Managing to keep a collected head Loki nodded and watched as the dragons grabbed a Viking (much to everyone's dismay and Loki's amusement) as they began to follow the first riders back to their village. Loki stayed next to Hiccup the entire time and watched as the blacksmith named Gobber make a prosthetic foot and between him glancing at the ebony dragon and Loki giving a low growl at the aesthetics choice Gobber made a decent replacement that should benefit Hiccup in the long run. It was nighttime when they returned, and Loki stayed in hiccup's room and listened to the dragons making a racket outside the building. He told the dragons not to cause any more trouble (At least the no stealing livestock or destroying property was concerned). Other than that, he waited patiently for his rider to awaken, for now, he dreamt of the future.

It wouldn't be until the next morning that Hiccup woke up (with encouragement from Loki) and happiness overwhelmed Loki, and he gave his wider kisses and gotten closer. Hiccup was laughing onto Loki pressed too hard on his stomach with his paw that he backed off and Hiccup reaction to being in his room with a dragon amused him. He walked around the room once more and glanced at each item he had taken an interest in when they first arrived here as Hiccup freaked out about his father knowledge of him being here. Loki gave a grumbled as he recalled how the Chieftain at first didn't want to accommodate the dragon due to having no idea where to put him. He watches his ridder's reaction to his missing left foot had replaced with a prosthetic. The dragon assisted him to the door and waited with bemusement when his rider freaked out about the Monstrous Nightmare that appeared behind his door and watches him slam the door as fast as humanly possible.

"Toothless, stay here." Loki opens his mouth to object, but his rider already disappeared behind the door to look at the new life of Berk that will no doubt cause future problems for everyone as well a unique learning experience. Loki sat there and huffed at his rider's antics, there will be some things he needs to account for his rider's behavior, and this is one of them.

"I see you have learned your lesson." Loki froze and slowly turned his head to see another figure standing in the room; old and wearing an old brown cloak with a staff. The Trickster knew this form well, Afterall he has watched Odin take this form several times whenever he ventured onto Midgard and interacted with the mortals, each lesson he taught impacted lives and stories spun from such lessons as common ground rules for everyone. "Three long centuries you have been cast out from Asgard in the form of a dragon." Odin began, and Loki stood defensive and wary in case Odin does something.

"You know Thor often pesters everyone to check in on you to see what you've been doing. Even Frigga often ask on your progress, and though it may not have been a few months or maybe a couple of years since you invaded modern Midgard here in the past, it's much longer." Taking an apple Odin bit into it and glances at the noise the crowd is making outside the Chief's home. "I wasn't sure of how you'd react to him after all you were very picky on who you liked." Loki felt a growl beginning to rumble in his chest, he didn't care about the disadvantage, but he refuses to let him hurt Hiccup because of some stupid mistake he committed so far in the future where everyone believes that dragons are nothing more than myths. Hiccup is his mortal, his worshipper, his rider, his friend and he won't anything harm his passenger if he breaths.

The Allfather watches his reaction curiously, his eye shifting to the door for a moment before backing to Loki, "You are worthy." He says, and Loki felt his insides burn and crumbling to the ground and unable to make a sound slip past his lips. "You are worthy of your titles, your magic and you are worthy of being called my son. Brother to Thor and Son of Frigga." Green magic twisted around Loki than he slowly shifted back to his original form. It felt so strange being in human form again, and everything felt far too new and familiar at the same time; body parts missing and he felt lighter, gasping Loki regains control over his limbs, opening and closing his fingers and thanking the Norn's that he has possible thumbs once more before he slowly stood up.

"Now let us return home," Odin says, and Loki blinks at this. Leave? But Hiccup needed him, especially with everyone else now having dragons they'll need a teacher and Loki can act a mediator between both humans and dragons. The Trickster God knew he would face many challenges, but he refuses to leave Hiccup's side.

"I'm afraid you're returning to Asgard alone." Loki's words halted Odin. The two stared at each other for what felt like ages; "I refuse to leave just because I have my status back."

"He is a mortal." Odin said, "He will die far sooner than you will." Loki nodded.

"Until then I will be by his side every step of the way. Besides I lasted this long without the Golden Apple what's a few more years." Loki turned his head a bit and slightly opened the door and pauses seeing Hiccup being kissed by the blonde female. A deep frown mars his face. "If you excuse me, I have something to do." With this, he shifted back to the Night Fury form and jumped over crowds to separate the two and get the female as far away from his rider as possible. Odin shook his head and leaves without being seen, but he smiles for his youngest child. He has grown much these past three centuries, and he knew mortals would do him good much as they have done for Thor. While Thor does visit Midgard often, he still has his duties to Asgard, While Loki doesn't have any, he'll allow this and opens visitation between Loki to his family and vise versa. As long Hiccup doesn't find out until the time is right.

O.O

That Golden Apple lies half eaten on the plate before him, too many eras have passed, and the once-beloved dragons are no more either killed or in hiding. Still, he remained; even after all the rivalry and teachings of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III he fell once more. Now his plans are almost in fruition, and he will revive dragons back to their former glory and live in harmony that Hiccup so dearly loved, no betrayals, no one to hold him back or preventing the dream Hiccup or the Riders of Berk so desperately fought to keep alive.

Finishing the apple, he walks to one of the mirrors and looks at himself; he shaved his beard a long time ago when the modern times rolled around. His once untamed red locks are cut and brushed back, and now, he wears a suit almost as black as Toothless scales. Smoothing down the suit he walked out of the office and smiles at everyone he passes and chatted idly with, yes, his tattoos are still there and often getting him looks or trouble, but he has learned to curb his anger. After all, he needs workers to complete his projects. Taking a folder, he opens it and nearly gave his signature deranged smile at the contents.

_**O.O (AN)** _

_**Finally! This is done! By the Norn's I nearly scrapped this project several times, but thankfully I have finished it! Yes, it's fewer words than the original, but I hope it is better than it by a considerable amount. I even left a cliff hanger on what's to come. So, bouncing between this and Nephilim probably wasn't a good idea, but it was worth it means I can get one of both stories done at the same time. So Good Night I'm going to bed! TY for being patient and reading this piece of work and hopefully I can get a stable story arc for the Sequel.** _


End file.
